Season's In The Sun
by Squeaky484
Summary: Harry has some personal Trouble and all is Friends try to help him out


**__**

Fan Fic BOys kissing boy's you have been warned.  
Beta : **gizluvsmusic** Thank you so much for this I know it wasn't and easy one to Beta. It wasn't easy to write,  
  
Disclaimer: the characters aren't mine never thought they were never think they will be. The song was from a Guy named Terry Jacks. He sang it wrote it was a one hit wonder not mine. The story is mine. All the way.   
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco   
  
Warning: what to put here that won't give it away. It's not light, happy or fluffy. It's dark and emotional.   
  
Rating: pg-13 bad words are used.  
  
  
Terry Jacks - Seasons In The Sun  
  
_Goodbye to you my trusted friend,  
We've known each other since we were nine or ten.  
Together we climbed hills and trees,  
Learned of love and A B C's,  
Skinned our hearts and skinned our knees. _  
  
Harry looked over at Ron and sighed little as Ron touched his cheek and sniffled softly. "I can't believe it," Harry said, "I fought and beat Voldermort and all of his Death Eaters, and now I've succumbed to a Muggle Disease."  
  
Ron sighed and nodded his head slowly. "I've never heard of such a bloody thing as leukemia, and to think that something could eat your blood and bones and make you this sick... I wonder why we can't cure it?" Ron asked softly as tears started to run down his cheeks. "I thought healers could heal anything! Madam Pomfrey could regrow bones, why can't she save you?"  
  
Harry pulled his friend into a hug as he cried with him, not believing that after all they had gone through, it had to end like this.   
  
_Goodbye my friend it's hard to die,  
When all the birds are singing in the sky.  
Now that the spring is in the air,  
Pretty girls are everywhere,  
Think of me and I'll be there._  
  
Harry looked up at Hermione, who looked like she had been crying and might start again at any moment. "Hermione it's okay I'll be okay I promise you it will be okay. I know it's sad now but I'll be with Mum and dad and Sirius," Harry said, trying to comfort her but knowing it wasn't helping because it didn't make him feel that much better.  
  
Hermione looked at him and sighed softly as she touched his cheek and looked in to his eyes, which were still as green as they were when they were in school. The eyes and the scar were all that looked the same anymore; all of his unruly black hair was gone and the lack of it and his disease combined to make him look much older than his years.  
"Harry James Potter, don't give me that line, I know better. You're not as comfortable with it as you're letting on, I can see it in your eyes. You're so sad and I can't blame you, but don't give those of us that love you an act and try to be strong for us, we're going to fall apart anyway. You--"  
She didn't get to finish before she had started to cry again, and she took Harry in her arms as they said good-bye to each other.  
  
_We had joy, we had fun,  
We had seasons in the sun,  
But the hills that we climbed,  
Were just seasons out of time... _  
  
Harry looked at Neville and smiled weakly as he offered his hand, and Neville took Harry's hand and held it in between his own much larger hands as he looked down at Harry and began to speak. "Harry, I know we've never been really close, but I have to tell you that saying good-bye is harder then I expected. After all, we've been through a lot together; all of Hogwarts and we fought the Death Eaters together and were the only ones to see the thestrals that first time with Luna."  
  
Harry nodded and looked up at Neville as he replied softly, "I understand what you mean, I'll miss you too Neville. We were never close but you've always been a good friend when I needed it and you never doubted me." Harry paused, then added softly, "I can never tell you what that means to me."  
  
_Good-bye Papa please pray for me,  
I was the black sheep of the family.  
You tried to teach me right from wrong,  
Too much wine and too much song,  
Wonder how I got along._  
  
Harry smiled up at Arthur, the man that had been kind of like a father to him when he hadn't had one of his own. "Arthur, you've been a father to me and were always so good to me, even when the twins and Ron stole your car and came and kidnapped me. You took me to the Quidditch World cup and almost lost your job for me, and you always believed in me. I can't tell you how much that means to me."  
  
Arthur smiled sadly at him and shook his head. "Harry, I couldn't ever turn my back on you. I'm not sure if I should thank you or not for helping the twins open up a joke shop, but you befriended Ron when others wouldn't have and you saved Ginny's life and my own... I owe you more than I can ever repay you."  
  
Harry smiled and shook his head as he sat up and hugged Arthur, trying to think of a way to let him know they were even.  
  
_Good-bye Mama, its hard to die,   
When all the birds are singing in the sky.  
Now that the spring is in the air,  
Little children everywhere,  
When you see them, I'll be there._  
  
Harry looked up at Molly when she walked in to the room and smiled as saw that she had brought him a sweater that was maroon with a golden H on the front. "Mrs. Weasley, you needn't have done that, it's really too much. I mean, I won't be here long enough to wear it, let alone have anyone see me while I'm wearing it."  
  
Molly smiled and shook her head, trying to be cheerful for Harry's sake. "How many times do I have to tell you it's Mum or Molly? No more of this 'Mrs. Weasley' nonsense, you're a part of the family! You may not have red hair but you are a Weasley nonetheless Harry, and never forget it," Molly said cheerfully before she suddenly broke down, hurting as if Harry were one of her own, and took him in her arms, holding him and trying to make it go away with hugs and love like any mother would.   
  
_We had joy we had fun,  
We had seasons in the sun,  
But the wine and the song,  
Like the seasons have all gone. _  
  
Fred strutted into Harry's room like he owned it and smiled at Harry as only one of the twins could. "So, Harry old boy, I've brought you some original Weasley Wheezes to liven up this really drab place. You need it my friend," Fred said with a smile, then handed Harry a gift bag.  
  
Harry looked in the bag and then smiled up at Fred as he said, "Thanks Fred, these are great. I'll be sure to use them on the doctors and nurses; it means a lot."   
  
Fred shook Harry's hand and spoke to him a bit more before he made his good-byes and walked out of the room, slumping against the wall across the hall from Harry's door as he broke down and cried. He couldn't believe his act had worked, just as he couldn't believe that one of his little brothers was in there dying right before his eyes and there was nothing anyone could do.  
  
_We had joy we had fun,  
We had seasons in the sun,  
But the wine and the song,  
Like the seasons have all gone._  
  
Harry laughed weakly when George walked into his room wearing Ron's old dress robe with the ragged lacy ruffles. "Oh man, George were did you find that? I haven't seen it since your mum made Ron wear it to the Yule Ball."  
George nodded and laughed. "I know, I found it in the attic the other day and had to try it on. I thought here was the place to wear it, to see you and bring you a smile and hopefully brighten up your day a bit."  
  
Harry smiled and nodded. "Thank you George, it did and I'm grateful for it."  
  
George smiled and hugged Harry, murmuring a good-bye before he walked out of the room, managing somehow not to break down until he reached his twin. They cried on each other's shoulders then, both mourning someone they loved who had given them the ability to open their joke shop and made a dream come true.  
  
_Good-bye Michelle my little one,  
You gave me love and helped me find the sun.  
And every time that I was down,  
You would always come around,  
And get my feet back on the ground._  
  
Harry smiled as the small redheaded woman walked into his room. "Hello there Ginny, how are you doing today?"  
  
Ginny tried to smile but she just couldn't manage it and gave up with a little noise that wasn't quite a sob. "I'm okay Harry. I can't say I'm good or great, but I'm going to be okay I think. I mean, it's so sad Harry, you're so much to me. I'm not sure what to say because I can't describe it really, it's just too much. You saved my life and survived a Basilisk and yet this Muggle thing is going to take you from us, and I can't stand it Harry, I just _can't_," she said softly as she laid down beside Harry on his bed and cried into his shoulder as he held her and whispered words of comfort.   
  
_Good-bye Michelle it's hard to die,   
When all the birds are singing in the sky.  
Now that the spring is in the air,   
With the flowers everywhere,  
I wish that we could both be there._  
  
Harry snorted as Draco Malfoy walked in to his room. "What do you want Malfoy, to make sure I'm really dying and out of your hair?"  
  
Draco looked at him, his expression a little confused, then sighed. "Look Potter, I'm sorry that I hurt you. I didn't mean to, it's just that sometimes things happen and, well, I couldn't help it. It was part of my destiny; you know it as well as I do."  
  
Harry snorted again, sounding bitter as he replied, "Oh yeah Draco, it's not every day your boyfriend leaves you for a girl, and not just any girl either, but the fucking slut of the school."  
  
Draco's expression grew angry and he bit out through clenched teeth, "Don't talk about Pansy that way. She is my wife and she's expecting our first child soon."  
  
"Don't I know it?" Harry shook his head and pointed to the door. "Get out of here Draco, I'm sick of it and you. You made your damned bed, now go and fucking lie in it."  
  
_We had joy we had fun,  
We had seasons in the sun,  
But the stars we could reach,  
Were just starfish on the beach._  
  
Dumbledore walked into the room in the quiet way he did everything, looking at Harry and then shaking his head softly. The young man was sleeping, something he so desperately needed now, so he let him be. He still had a hard time dealing with the fact that this was the same boy that had broken almost as many rules in school as his father had, and yet had still somehow been a good student. It didn't seem fair and he couldn't help but ask the fates why not him instead. He was so old and the boy is so young with so much life left to live...  
Why Harry?  
  
_We had joy we had fun,  
We had seasons in the sun,  
But the stars we could reach,  
Were just starfish on the beach._  
  
Hagrid eased carefully into Harry's room and Harry had to smile at how big he was compared to everything there, but Harry figured that was normal when you were half giant. Still, he smiled when Hagrid sat on the couch beside his bed and it started to sag. "Hey Hagrid, how are you doing?"  
  
Hagrid smiled at Harry. "I'm good Harry, all things considered, but I could be better. I just came to tell you that Hedwig is well and misses you like crazy Harry, so hurry up and get better."  
  
Harry smiled back at him sadly. "Hagrid, I won't get better, there's nothing they can do for me. Even Fawkes' tears didn't help, me so there's nothing to do but wait and, well, say good-bye to everyone that I love and that loves me." Harry paused, then added more softly, "I want you to have Hedwig, I know you'll take good care of her and make sure she's healthy."  
  
_We had joy we had fun,  
We had seasons in the sun,  
But the wine and the song,   
Like the seasons have all gone._  
  
Snape saw that Harry was reading when he walked into Harry's room and almost turned to go, knowing he didn't really belong there, but that saying that there was a fine line between love and hate was true and he had felt he had to come here to just be human so he paused there, just inside the door.   
  
Harry put his book down when he saw Snape and gave him a lop-sided smile as he said, "Didn't expect to see you here, sir. Congratulations on finally getting the position as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."  
  
Snape sighed, looking at Harry with an unreadble expression. "Thank you, Potter. I didn't expect to be here, but I felt compelled to come. I wished to apologize to you for the way I treated you in school. It wasn't fair of me to punish you for my hatred of your father but I cannot change the past, not with James and not with you."  
  
"Look Professor," Harry said, "More than once I thought you were out to get me, but I know why you treated me as you did, and I should really thank you. You made me stronger."   
  
_All our lives we had fun,  
We had seasons in the sun,  
But the hills that we climbed,  
Were just seasons out of time...…_  
  
Dobby poofed into Harry's room and landed on Harry's chest, looking upset.  
  
"Harry Potter can't leave! Harry Potter freed Dobby, Dobby owes him so much! Dobby will get you anything, just don't go. Dobby will enslave himself to you, just don't leave Dobby."  
  
Harry smiled sadly and looked up at Dobby as he whispered,  
  
"Thank you Dobby, but I can't let you do that, and I can't stay. It's terminal Dobby, no one can do anything to stop it now and it's my time for me to join my parents. I'll be okay, but I need you to do me a favor and keep an eye on my friends and make sure they're okay. Can you do that for me Dobby?"  
  
Dobby nodded so hard his ears flapped against his skull.  
  
"Yes Harry Potter, Dobby will! Dobby won't make you sorry Harry Potter, no he won't!"  
  
_We had joy we had fun,  
We had seasons in the sun..._  
The front page of both the Quibbler and the Daily Prophet the next morning were identical.  
  
**The Boy Who Lived Died Today At The Age Of 23**  
  
Harry Potter, the savior of the Wizarding world, passed away early today of a rare wasting disease. The healers at St. Mungo's are not sure exactly what caused it, but we do know that Harry's presence will certainly be missed. He is survived by many friends, his adoptive family the Weasleys, and his mother's Muggle relations, the Dursleys.   
  
Harry James Potter  
July 31, 1980 - January 18, 2003   
  
  
  
Authors note : This Is something different then I Normally do. It's not the happy cheer full make you smile Fluff. About as far From it as I could have gotten. Will I go back to my Fluff ? Yes I will. But I had to Write this one. And I know some of you may be asking Why did you Kill Harry and so young? That's simple because It's more about something that happened to me more then what happened to Harry. Some of you may know that my Cousin died last month. And he was only 18. So that's what I was Feeling when I wrote this. 

  



End file.
